Afterglow
by LeetheFlea
Summary: Kristoff and Anna venture up to the ice man's cabin high in the mountains for some much needed time to be alone. And Anna's got a bit of a surprise in store for Kristoff. Rated M. Smut/lemon. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: Hello everybody! So I've been in love with these two for about a coon's age (well, not that long) and I wanted to whip up something where things get hot and bothered. Now obviously, if that's not your cup of tea you can skip this fic. It's a tad long and does a little back and forth, so gird your loins.**

**This story was inspired by the song Afterglow by Phaeleh (I dunno, just one of mah get it on songs I guess). **

**Also, I don't own a thing. All characters and rights go to Disney. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Spring bloomed wild that year in Arendelle. The rolling hills and mountain sides surrounding the small kingdom were covered in a deep mossy green, and the fjord glistened a beautiful true blue. Things were finally easing back to normal at the palace. The queen managed to keep her powers under control, since there were no signs of rash snow blizzards or icicles morphing from the kingdom walls. Also, to Anna's utter delight, the gates remained open and the sullen chapters of darkness and solitude in the sisters' lives came to an end.

But spring hadn't been the only thing coming to life. Anna's relationship with Kristoff had been in full bloom, as well. They'd spent most of their days together, absolutely smitten. The two would go on long walks around the palace perimeters, or take to the open fields that led upwards toward the cliffs where they could enjoy a tiny token of privacy. Of course, Sven and Olaf were never too far behind. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they could sneak further away from the palace and drop by Kristoff's old cabin hunkered high up in the mountains where it was cold enough for a thin layer of frost and snow to cling to the ground. There, they were secluded and given the most privacy they could afford. And that meant a lot of touchy-feely episodes and playful kissing that would occasionally take a splendid sharp turn into rough and intense make-out sessions.

Even with all that privacy and free time, however, they hadn't engaged in sex. But it wasn't something that hadn't come to mind. There'd been a handful of times where they've come mighty close. Getting so lost in each other's lips and touch that they'd teeter heavily on that fence. But their senses would soon chime in, and Kristoff knew Anna would be scoped out if her sister couldn't find her within the kingdom's walls after the sun went down, so he'd end up (reluctantly) taking her back home- a bit of a disappointment to them both.

The couple were scheming to re-visit the quiet, warm wooden structure again that night, and the princess had a few tricks up her sleeve. She'd been mindful enough to inform Elsa on a make-believe trip she was going on with Kristoff and the others (the snowman and reindeer) to visit a small town nestled in the mountains on the other side of the kingdom a few days beforehand. She'd told Elsa there were some interesting little shops around and maybe she could grab a souvenir from one to give to her. In Anna's mind the "souvenir" would more than likely be some suntan lotion or a swimsuit from Oaken's Trading Post since most of his products didn't have a label or the shop's name plastered on them. It'd do the job.

She wasn't too thrilled about lying to her sister, but it'd be a sacrifice she'd just have to make. Anna was planning on taking the plunge she'd been thinking about for months and months. She endured enough clammer in her head on whether she should go through with it or not to make her want to snap like a twig. Recently, she discovered a sort of vixen hidden deep within her, lurking in her sensual fueled thoughts and dreams and she wanted to release it. Release all the inhibitions she'd bottled up with the cap screwed on tight. And she wanted to do so with none other than the blond haired male who'd grown on her like the wild lush ivy that crept up the flat, grey brick walls in the courtyard of the palace.

She'd taken specific steps in order to pull off her exciting and nerve-wrecking plans, and once everything was cleared with her sister she was as happy as a clam. The ride up to the cabin had been a quiet one, though. The princess was fixated on the inner war with herself. It was the battle of the Anna's. While she wanted to seem relaxed and poised and overall confident in her decision, she was afraid he may reject her. Afraid that it wouldn't turn out to be what she hoped, and that her whole idea would fall apart and crumble beneath her feet. She wanted to make sure she was making the right choice, and that Kristoff would reciprocate to her objective in a positive way. Hopefully in the way she caught herself thinking about a lot of the time.

Kristoff noticed the tension develop and harden in her shoulders but when he questioned her, all he got was "I'm fine," in the bubbly, slightly nervous delivery that was Anna. _Good job hiding it, stupid. _Anna slapped a hand to her forehead. Once the welcoming, shabby cabin came in sight, Anna felt the sudden thunder of her heart. Her nerves were taking a strong hold, giving her a sharp stab in the chest. She took a deep, unfaltering breath and was determined to go through with her plans. _No matter what happens, we won't let it effect us. _She answered with a short, definitive nod but wasn't entirely convinced.

As soon as they pulled up to the side of the lodge, Anna sprung from her side of the sled and rushed inside to ready herself, physically and mentally. Kristoff definitely picked up on her strange and erratic behavior, but decided it must be some kind of weird girl thing, like her menstrual cycle or something, and dismissed it. He untied the reins from Sven and the sled, and closed up the small stable to the right of the house. He made sure to provide the large animal with carrots and some water before doing so. The tall man glided casually into the snug living room and kitchen area he'd made for himself years ago. He looked around for Anna and detected the door to his bedroom was closed shut.

He quietly knocked on the edge of the frame, his voice a low murmur in the silent cabin, "Anna? You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! I'll, ah, be out in a minute."

Kristoff shot a funny look at the door, then turned away to light a fire in the smallish fireplace and shed the bulky fur-patched tunic he always wore in colder weather. He discarded it on a wooden chair sitting beside the tiny dinner table he had off to the corner of the kitchen. Within a few minutes the fire was in full blaze, crackling and coiling, giving the rest of the cramped room a comfortable glow.

He built the fireplace out of large pieces of stone and brick he received in exchange for several pounds of ice during his travel from village to village. To the right, leaning against the stone, sat a long rod to poke and push the burning firewood. The kitchen was nothing to write home about. Small, simple, functional. He kept frozen and chilled foods in a massive cooler he'd also picked up along the trade route. Surprisingly, he'd had many connections in the neighboring towns, despite his lack of communication and patience with _most_ humans.

Against the adjacent wall of the fireplace there was a small loveseat, bear-pelt draped across the back. The harvester coined hunting skills along with his occupation. And since he spent most of his time roaming the high woods and forests of the mountains, he'd gotten pretty good at it. Bear fur was the finest he could get his hands on. Moose and deer pelts were more common to come across, but a bit too thin to keep warm in the colder winters. He managed to get two bear pelts earlier in his icing years, and made sure to always keep them in the cabin. One in the living room, the other in his bedroom. Kristoff hauled over the other rickety chair to sit in front of the heat, and watched the flames dance about while he lost himself in deep thought, waiting for Anna to emerge from his bedroom.

Bright blue eyes considered the reflection in the mirror. Anna turned from side to side and adjusted herself accordingly, making sure everything was sitting nicely. She examined her face; hunting for flaws of any kind. Her fingers kneaded into the palm of her hand when the nerves crept up her spine. With shaky hands, she unwound the bands on her braids and smoothed out her long copper hair.

Her fingers threaded a lock near her face and she sampled it over and over. What used to be a snow white streak now matched the same color as the rest of her hair. The streak vanished during her dreadful thaw from ice back to human. The memory left a sour taste in her mouth and she suddenly felt cold all over. A shiver wrecked her shoulders, and she instinctively bundled herself up in the magenta cape left on the bed behind her. Anna took another long look in the full length mirror leaning against the wall. She flashed open the cape a few times- practicing her reveal.

"Don't worry, Anna. Just paste a smile on that face and there's no way he'd turn you down," she whispered with a wink. Nodding agreeably to herself, Anna straightened and marched over to grab the doorknob. _I hope._

Finally, in what felt like hours, Kristoff heard the door creak open to his left. His head snapped immediately in the direction and his eyes found Anna standing in the doorway, her usual magenta cloak wrapped tightly around her. There was a sudden sinking feeling in his heart. _S__he's cold! _Kristoff hated to see her shivering, or chilled in the slightest bit. He ached when he remembered how freezing cold her skin was when she was struck in the chest by Elsa's uncontrollable power several months before. He remembered racing through the tundra of sunken ships and powerful winds like his life depended on it. He remembered seeing Anna across the way, wilted and freezing and crawling closer to death. Her beautiful hair powder white. The aching swelled at the thought of her nearly fatal transformation into solid ice.

"Come over here by the fire, Anna," he insisted, holding his ungloved hand out toward her.

"Uh, in a minute," she said clutching the cape even tighter, bracing herself.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting kinda weird since we got here," he stated, concern peppered in his voice.

Anna took a tiny step forward, fixing her brilliant blue eyes on his. Her mind was running wild with anticipation. Her hands were slightly sweaty and trembling. She stood lost in thought for a long moment, wondering if this was right and if she should continue on. Kristoff watched her face click back and forth between confused and troubled, to determined and hard.

"Anna...?"

Worry slowly began to prick at him with her stubborn silence.

The strawberry redhead shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. _To hell with it, _she said to herself. And without another word from her buzzing brain, she pulled the strings of her vibrant cloak loose and felt the silky material fall off her freckled shoulders and brush against her legs. It landed in a small purple puddle around her bare feet.

It took half a second for Kristoff to register what he was looking at. His mouth fell open, his eyes widened with surprise and his breath hitched in his chest. There, in his warm little cabin, stood the princess of Arendelle left clad in nothing but a sheer green bra set against dark green ribbons that laced up the front with pretty little white lace trim on the cups, and a pair of matching white panties. Her copper hair had been shaken loose from their usual braids and rippled down her back and shoulders. She was absolutely radiant. Her bold gesture left him stunned and caught him _way_ off guard, but in the best way possible. He didn't know whether to gape and catch flies or rush over to her, rip off the last little bit she had on and take her then and there. Sadly, he seemed to be glued to the damn chair, shock stiffening him down to the bone (and other places).

Kristoff had often fantasized about Anna naked and writhing beneath him, lost in total ecstasy. But he hadn't expected anything like that to happen for a long time. Not until they were married, at least. Their seldom brushes with intimacy were very short lived and whenever they were together in the palace they're contact had to be controlled and, of course, quite chaste. But something lit a fire in Anna that night. Her eyes burned with desire and lust. She'd spent so many dark nights alone in her room, dreaming about being held and kissed and touched intimately by someone. And, not to her surprise, her daydreams starred Kristoff in all his ice hacking, mountain climbing, manly glory.

Kristoff hadn't moved a muscle since the cloak hit the floor. His heart was thundering at the sight of Anna bare and untouched. When he was younger, sex always seemed like an odd, uncomfortable occurrence that was only necessary to have children. But as of this moment, he understood why it was so desirable. He wanted to pulse through her while she cried his name in exquisite pleasure. The corner of his mouth perked up as he flipped through the thrilling and perverted images in his mind. Meanwhile, butterflies were fluttering rampid in Anna's stomach at his seemly motionless state. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he didn't want this like she did. She felt as if someone came up and popped her right in the chest, deflating all the air and confidence out of her in a _whoosh_. Brokenhearted, she reached down to pick up the bright magenta fabric at her feet, ready to cut and run and close the curtains on this whole thing.

"No, no, don't," he croaked, snapping back to the here and now. "Please. Don't."

Anna breathed out a little sigh of relief, and inquired him with curious pools. "D-Do you like it?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," he exhaled. "Very much," he said, trying to suffocate the sound of excitement in his voice.

He drew in a shaky breath, unsure of what do to next as Anna shifted uncomfortably on her feet, waiting for something to happen. In her mind, (or fantasy, rather) Kristoff would throw himself out of that chair, gallantly take her in his arms and start...doing things to her. However, it appeared that she'd have to be the one to make the next move, since he was still zoned into a comatose-like state.

A tentative smile crept along her thin lips as she mosey'd her way on over to her blond companion (making sure to do so with a little extra sway, of course). Once she'd gotten within an arms length of him, he possessively snatched her by the waist and eagerly pulled her down into his lap, jolting a bitty giggle from her. As she straddled his waist, he tenderly found her lips. His hands roamed over her topography with precise and steady movements, as if he were exploring mysterious, uncharted waters.

Kristoff made sure to carefully feel out every inch and curve, embedding the outline of her petite form into his brain and stowed it away for a rainy day. He'd never had her nearly naked body this close to him before. There were always layers in the way. Lots of them. Now there was barely anything supporting that barrier and her figure was exposed to his greedy gaze. Needless to say, he was pleased as punch. Her skin was so soft, like smooth velvet under his rough hands. Every inch of her tiny body was emanating a sweet fragrance that was drawing him in closer, and he had the overwhelming impulse to push things further.

_No, not without her permission,_ his inner voice pipped. _We won't do anything she's not ready for yet. _

In a messy scribble of thought, Kristoff fractured their contact and reluctantly broke off the kiss. He addressed her with a low albeit shaky voice, "So, ah, what's your idea of action here, princess?" he asked, laying the amenity on thick.

Come to think of it, Anna hadn't exactly mapped out the evening in her head. She'd only planned up to her "great reveal", then see how things would go from there. And so far they were going _great. _However, it didn't stop her from taking a mental step back and catching her breath for a minute. She tried to soak up the situation she'd tactfully laid out before her, and really asked herself, _Am I...are we really going to do this? Tonight? _A quick mental inquiry, and a glance into his sweet, handsome face confirmed her decisive answer. _Yep. You betcha._

She enveloped his neck with her arms and simply responded, "...this".

With much fervor, she latched onto his mouth again and rubbed herself against him. Well, that cleared that up. Any guilt he might have felt beforehand, during, or after dissipated. She wanted this just as much as he did. Kristoff's large hands toyed with the ribbon that held Anna's teeny tiny bra to her small, yet adequate, bosom. His lips were soft against hers as his fingers worked and released the first couple loops. The thick straps fell away from her slender shoulders, allowing the article to slip further down her chest and reveal more silky flesh. His hands then lowered, snaking up the works of her creamy legs. He bunched the girl's underwear up at her hip, rolling the soft material around in his fist. She threw her hands up into his hair, pulling and sinking deeper into his unforgiving kiss.

Through the murky haze of their heated kissing and touching, Anna realized she was almost fully naked while Kristoff was still fully clothed in his "Mountain Man" getup. _Well, that's not fair, _she thought. Anna clawed at the young man's dark shirt, curling her fingers under the hem and tugging upwards. Not really willing to give her control just yet, he sneaked his hand farther up until he reached her most sensitive area, relieving her of a breathy gasp into his mouth. Cupping it gently, he stuck his finger out, pressing against the damp satin fabric of her underwear in hot strokes. Anna cooed whimpers and pants during his progression of examining her body. It was the most beautiful tickling sensation, plucking a string that led deep inside of her. Then, as if on que, Kristoff pulled out of the kiss and shortly fished the heavy shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. He peered up at the girl sitting in his lap, fiery passion rolling around in his deep amber eyes.

Anna slipped her eyes down to take an appreciative glimpse at his exposed upper body. His muscles were rocks rippling beneath her tiny hands. Her thin, delicate fingers ran fluidly over his hard chest, sculpting out every crease and dimple, as they made their way down and across his tight abdomen. Anna knew Kristoff was strong, since his life's occupation was cutting and lifting huge blocks of ice, but she hadn't expected him to be so...big. She returned her hands to his biceps, giving them another squeeze in astonishment. Oh, she was a lucky girl.

Kristoff smiled at her inquisitive motions. He seized her mouth again, his tongue carefully tracing over her lips, begging for entry. Anna's mouth fell open a hair, allowing the man to delve into her warm space. Soothing fingers brushed her rosy cheek, then lightly tickled up her shoulder to the back of her neck. Kristoff shoved a large hand up into the hair at her nape, pressing her lips to his more urgently. Then both hands descended downward and settled on her soft hips. Anna slowly declined her head down to his jaw, kissing and sucking along the area between his neck and rock-hard shoulder. He emitted deep groans and softly stroked her hair and back, making sure to keep her as close to him as possible. Anna grinned in delight at his sensual sounds and took a second to notice the large bulge swelling at her thigh.

Kristoff pulled away, unable to tolerate her tantalizing kisses and flicks of the tongue. He returned the favor, taking long and luscious nips at her neck. His teeth drew her soft skin into his mouth and he sucked strongly, receiving exciting noises from the redhead. When he retracted, he found a little red ring embedded into the area around her throat and he smiled in rapture. _Mine,_ his head whispered, _My sweet Anna. _She hummed with satisfaction, feeling his hand glide swiftly to her supple rear. He gripped and squeezed it, moving his mouth from her neck to her small breasts. Kristoff lightly kissed her freckle-dusted collarbone, and traveled lower until he met with her smooth nipple. Anna glanced down through her thick lashes, pushing back a strand of hair that fell forward, and watched as he fastened his mouth on her right breast. After a brief moment of teasing and fondling with his lips, he drew back, and kissed the valley that separated them. He felt her slight shivers from beneath his touch, and tuned his ears to her rich, diminutive whines. She tangled her fingers in his thick golden hair and continued to pull his head gently closer to her.

Kristoff grazed his tongue across the planes of her chest, lightly nipping and kissing her floral scented skin. A delicious moan poured from her lips and he smiled, shifting his attention over to her left tit. He brushed his lips around her delicate pink nipple, licking it lightly before taking it in. Anna's head fell back as she whimpered and mewed in approval, her hands combing wildly through his hair. With a hungry groan, Kristoff took the mound into his mouth and began to suck faintly, swirling his tongue around her (now) erect nipple.

He nibbled here and there; pleased with the sounds he was rewarded with. Finally, the harvester unfolded himself from the old kitchen chair, Anna firmly wrapped around him as he did so, and carried her into the bedroom off to the side of the cabin, plopping her down onto his warm, inviting bed. Anna eased into the thickness of the dark fur blanket beneath her, and absentmindedly rubbed her cheek and back against it. He hovered above her, fixing himself an area between her legs.

Kristoff's round amber eyes met hers in a longing stare. He basked in the delicate beauty of the girl lying before him. The undone bra that hugged her rib cage admiringly, her thin breasts pulled out and resting atop it. Her long, light copper hair trickling down against her luminous ivory skin. He shivered at how badly he wanted her-the stiff bundle in his pants confirmed. Anna ascended her head, greeting his eager yet slow lips. Her small hand found his cheek, while the other draped itself around his stocky shoulders.

Somehow, within the heavy throws of their passionate lip-locking, Anna could feel Kristoff's muscle's tense up and his hands start to tremble. A faint giggle escaped her when she noticed his slight discomfort.

"Are you okay?" she asked, crooking her head to the side.

The man nodded above her and sighed profusely.

"I'm just… a little nervous…I guess," he mumbled shyly. He wasn't just nervous, he was a bit ashamed. Men were supposed to know how to successfully make love to a woman, but he wasn't sure he'd be up to par. All he wanted was to make her happy and give her what she wanted. And he hoped he'd knock it out of the park.

Anna gently stroked the hard muscles in his torso, playing with the thin trail of blond hair that lead downwards and disappeared below the rim of his pants. She pecked lightly at his neck and cheek. Chills sprinkled up her spine when his cool hands danced over her curves, trekking her soft skin until he was stroking the inside of her thigh.

"It's okay Kristoff. I'm nervous, too," she said. "But...I want this. I want you."

And just like that, the fear that was beginning to pile up inside of him melted into the shadows of his mind, and he picked right back up where he left off. Kristoff's fingers played with the satin nylon material of the girl's underwear. In a swift motion, his hand stole beneath the garments and pushed through the barriers of her femininity. Anna's lips hadn't left his, but emitted little gasps and moans into his mouth. He rubbed and flicked the delicate cluster of nerves with the pads of his large fingers for a good, _long_ while. Then, in hopes of turning up her internal heat, a single digit injected itself into her wet crevices and slid up and down her inner walls. Anna's steady breathing hastily quickened to a soft pant while he continued to test her limits. The torture was becoming too much for her to handle and she was beginning to lose control of herself. All she wanted was to have him completely in a hot, sweaty (and most importantly) nude tango. She could feel a deep moan plant itself at the base of her throat before crawling its way out.

Kristoff loved the sound of her moaning and pleading and his desire started to eat away at his core, his dark eyes channeling a passionate fire that burned and yearned for more of the girl's body. At a slow and leisured pace, he stripped her from the thin article of her panties- the only thing concealing the rest of her nudity from his wandering eyes -and flung it to the floor. The new portion of naked skin hit the cold air and sent a shiver racing through her. She leaned forward encircled the man's neck with her arms, pressing her pink peaks against his chest. Kristoff trembled at the skin-to-skin contact, lightly touching and stroking her warm sex, and allowed his other hand to creep up along her ribs and caress the side of her breast with the back of his fingers.

His thick bangs hung about his face and he sliced a sweaty hand through them, quickly pulling away from Anna. Her eyes remained focused on him while he kissed and cruised along the length of her figure. Every now and then she'd shut them momentarily due to his exhilarating touches. The blond bent his head back down to seal her lips with his, slicking his hot tongue behind the soft covers and coming in contact with her pink muscle. They wrestled and danced in synchronized patterns, savoring each others flavor.

She could feel his heated breath lightly fan her skin before he drew a quivering breast into his mouth and stroked her nipple with his hard lingua. She gasped, continuing to rake through his choppy hair with her fingers. He flicked her other hard arousal with his thumb occasionally, listening to the sweet sounds of her moans and tiny cries. Anna's hands clumsily bumped into the waistband of his pants, her numb fingers struggling to unfasten the knot in his sash. Thankfully, she managed to pull the damn thing loose and throw it to the floor. The strong man continued to fondle her breasts. He stuck his tongue out to barely lick her and felt her body wriggle against him. Kristoff grazed her neck with his lips, and spoke softly into her skin, "Just...tell me if you want me to stop."

Anna chuckled gingerly and pressed a hand to his smooth cheek, "I don't want you to."

She lifted her head and kissed him as if it was the only thing she wanted to do before she died. She arched her back and grabbed another portion of his tousled hair, deepening the contact. Kristoff parted from her lips and began to search the area below her chin, navigating down along her throat. His hands scooped her back and lifted her body up to his lips as he placed faint kisses on her rib cage and stomach. She lowered her head back down to the mattress and allowed him to continue his seductive caresses.

Kristoff softly pressed his hand against the region between the girl's thighs, stroking the tepid, slippery folds with his fingertips. Her positive reaction encouraged him to proceed further with his intentions. After a few minutes, Kristoff slinked out of her hold and eased himself off the fur blankets and stuffed mattress. He yanked off his pants and undergarments, letting them drift to the floor and drop next to her abandoned underwear. The mountain man stood before her, unprotected by the walls he had kept up for so long, naked.

Anna propped herself up on her elbows and took him in with wide, curious eyes. She'd never seen a nude man before. Well, not in real life_,_ anyway. She's only seen things from sculptures, or paintings; recollecting a strange image of something very small and weird-looking planted at the junction between their legs. But, of course, when she'd sneak anatomy and sexual reproduction into her education, she got a much better idea of what that weird bundle actually was. She'd also had plenty of time on her hands to conduct little experiments on herself late at night. To say the least, she wasn't ignorant to the idea of sex. The sight of his full standing erection made her want to squeal with glee. Yes, she was a lucky, _lucky_ girl. Anna always had a secret interest in what Kristoff looked like without his heavy winter clothes on and she was tickled pink with delight to finally see _all_ of him.

With the hunger leaping from his skin, he crawled back onto his bed and positioned himself over her faster than you could say "Fiestypants". His hands immediately found her back and pressed her more intently against him while his lips yielded heavily over hers. Holding her so close to him, feeling her warm skin and hearing her soft moaning was exhilarating. It all felt so blissfully natural. He reached down between them to touch at her sensitive spot once more before breaking off the kiss.

Kristoff lightly pushed Anna onto her back and leveled his head between her thighs. The humid air that emitted from the area drenched his senses and his hunger for her accrued. He leaned forward and plunged his tongue pass the fleshy doors that kept him from fully grasping her sacred womanhood. He licked at her shy clit with slick strokes. Anna's moaning grew louder, and she thanked her lucky little stars there was no one within an earshot of them. She gripped onto Kristoff's forearm for leverage, and bucked against his mouth. The heat that was building up throughout her body was making her perspire. She lazily tugged at the remaining laces of her bra, shrugged her shoulders out of the straps, and tossed it away.

"Kr-Kristoff…"

The way she panted his name was driving him mad. He pushed deeper into her walls and enveloped her fragile, feminine pearl causing her to twist and arch restlessly above him, craving the delicious sensation he was providing. He finally pulled away after a bit, savoring her taste in his mouth, and propped himself on his elbows above her. Anna couldn't take the beautiful foreplay anymore. She pleaded for him to take her in all.

"Kristoff…please," She whimpered between pants.

His blood boiled at the sound of her desperation. Kristoff looked down at the princess and she stared right back up at him, her blue eyes ignited with the red hot ardor mirrored in his own. She was more than ready. She wanted all of him, and she wanted it _now. _He could almost feel her wet tightness squeezing around him. The harvester then slowly began to sheath himself inside her, inching his way deeper into her crevices. Her grip on his arms became more tense and tight when she felt her inner walls spread to accommodate his size. The sudden fraction of pain brought a mar to her dark brows. She squeezed her eyes shut in reflex, feeling her interior barrier break open. He whispered his apologies, kissing her cheek softly, and continued to creep into her femininity. Once fully inside, he froze, allowing her to adapt to the new sensations. Anna cracked open her bright blue eyes, the pain gradually melting away from her face. She placed both hands on his cheeks, whispering,"go ahead."

Kristoff dipped forward to give her lips one more kiss; hard and fiery. He released and began to back out of her opening, but not completely, before pressing himself back in. His thrusts became more and more intense and deep as the movement became slick and rhythmic. The girl moaned over and over into the night while he continued to move in her body. Kristoff's lust driven hunger skyrocketed, and his motions resembled something much more primal. He pumped faster, watching her modest chest mimic his speed.

"Harder Kristoff," Anna wheezed. Secreting a stifled grunt, Kristoff did as he was told, and began to pound into her harder. His thick fingers propelled into the hair at her crown, and crushed the silky tresses in his hand. This felt so unbelievably good. He hadn't known what he was missing up to this moment, and he didn't want to experience this ethereal felicity with anyone other than Anna. During his brute gestures, he kissed along her shoulder and very gently, bit down on her skin. Anna emitted a choked sort of sound and sent her fingers flying back into his messy hair. Her temperature rose and she felt like something inside of her was going to snap when she was inches away from reaching her climax.

Abruptly, Kristoff came to halt and slithered out of her. Before she could protest, he gently flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up on all fours. Then he re-entered, and picked up his speed and strength again, clutching onto her hips for more isolation and control. This new position was holy. Anna could feel every little move he made inside her. The tip of his swollen length rubbing against that glorious knot deep within her corridors. As her head bobbed, her long copper hair spilled over her shoulders, and tumbled forward. Anna stretched her arms out overhead and sunk her upper body back into the mattress below her, her moans growing longer and raspy. She gradually began to relax into the pounding thrusts. She sensed Kristoff bend over her just as a blond-coated arm looped itself around her bust. She pushed herself back into him a little, and their bodies seemed to click into place like mating puzzle pieces. Then, the two youths molded into one body-creating one motion.

The redhead bathed in the beautiful pleasure as goosebumps ran across the skin of her arms and shoulders. Kristoff was an exquisite lover. His thrusts hard and fast, yet his touch soft and gentle. His body like a slab of stone. Anna never thought that the rude and almost frightening person she met at Oaken's, covered in snow from head to toe, would be the first man she'd make love with. The first man to see her naked. The first man to touch her. But above all, the first man she'd truly love. The thought of doing these things with Hans made her stomach lurch. It wouldn't have been the same. It wouldn't have _felt_ the same.

While her mind drifted, her orgasm was creeping around the corner- and creeping very fast. All of a sudden a chain of breathless cries escaped Anna, and it felt like she was released from her body, and sent up on a euphoric cloud. Waves of ecstasy washed over her again and again. Two single tears dribbled down from the corners of her eyes. Almost immediately afterwards, Kristoff came in second. There was a sort of tightening, like something was pulling a string from deep within him. Finally, the tightening snapped loose and an electric fire crackled down his body. He politely returned her moans with a few of his own. Riding high tides of pleasure, his muscles quaked as he came. In the last few seconds of his sexual triumph, Kristoff slipped out as fast as he could and drained his seed into his hand. The last thing he wanted was for her to get pregnant. He wanted to have _plenty_ of more nights like this with his princess.

Kristoff quickly snatched a cloth from the dark wooden bedside table and wiped the thick, sticky substance from his fingers and shaft. The room fell silent as the two gently floated back down from their intoxicating highs. They looked at one another, panting and covered in a thin sheet of perspiration. Anna licked her lips, tasting the salty moisture around them and closed her eyes, letting her head drop to the mattress. She could feel the mini aftershocks of her orgasm throb in between her legs. Her bones and muscles seemed to vibrate beneath her skin. Kristoff discarded the soiled rag and crawled back on top of her, showering her face with feathery kisses. The blond laid his heavy head on her heaving chest. He kissed her soft mound as he tried to catch up with his breathing. Anna's arm slung over his shoulders while the other hand climbed back into his hair. She lifted her head briefly to kiss the top his before crashing back down to the bedding.

Moments later, the mountain man rolled off the girl and lied next to her for a long while, staring up at the ceiling. Completely lost in the rapture of their lovemaking aftermath. Anna shivered as her pores soaked in the cool air. Her naked body exposed, instantly missing the warmth of her blond companion. She found herself inching closer to Kristoff, nudging herself in under his arm. Anna draped her leg over his and rubbed his chest soothingly, raking her fingers through the mess of blond hair that gathered at his sternum. Kristoff folded onto his side, his face mere inches away from hers, and snuggled the princess into him. The strawberry redhead placed her little hand on his neck, caressing his throat with her thumb, then combed out the tangled hair at his nape.

Anna's large eyes glowed in the soft light of the dimmed room. Her rosy cheeks were kissed with dew, and her bangs clung to her sweaty forehead. She whispered into the silence, "Oh, Kristoff...that was..."

"I know," he answered. "Unbelievable."

"Is...was that what you-was it what you thought it would be?"

"Much more," he replied. "_So_ much more. What about you? What did you think? Was it okay? I mean, I know it must've hurt a little, but that didn't take away from it completely, did it? I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping, I just-I don't know-wanted to make it...perfect. Well, maybe not perfect. But you know, really great. I-I just want to make you happy Ann-" she cut off his burbling ramble with a gentle press to his lips.

"It was wonderful, Kristoff," she said. "Everything that I've been storing inside of me. All those feelings. All those...desires. I never said anything to you because I was afraid that- that maybe you wouldn't want- that you didn't feel the same." Anna's eyes sparkled as she spoke, and she stared straight into his. "But, even though I was afraid of what you'd might say, I wanted to do this with you. For so long. And I'm glad I did. Because otherwise, I wouldn't have known what it felt like. I wouldn't have known how amazing it is, and how wonderful you make me feel," she said wistfully.

The girl brushed her lips against his and whispered into his lip, "I love you Kristoff."

Rather than speaking, the harvester latched onto her mouth again. What started as a light touch soon evolved to a more abysmal contact. Kristoff captured Anna by the waist and closed what little space they had left between them.

"I love you so much, My Princess," he said, kissing her forehead.

Anna scrunched her nose at the formal title, but dismissed it as sleep began to crawl around in her brain. With a wide open yawn and another glance into her lover's amber eyes, she fluttered her blue pools to a close and tucked herself back into the comforting structure of Kristoff's body. Wrapped up in the fur blankets, the nude couple dove happily into the best sleep of their lives. Scenes from their sexual fueled night were pleasantly mixed in with their dreams, and they didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Thank you so much for reading, duckies! Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys thought. Also, if you have other ideas or prompts for other stories, give me a shout. I'm always open to getting some more Kristanna things up on here in the future. Til next time frands :)**

**~TheFlea**


End file.
